Impure
by Jinny-chan
Summary: An Omi whore fic since I couldn't find one, I decided to write one. Chapter 4 up!
1. Come My Way

AN: I own nothing, obviously, other than the fiction I wrote in itself. Flames are welcome, and I will try to respond to those that replied as much as I can! And I try my best to write out my chapters before I post them up, so I may be delayed! Sorry it's so short too!

/Telepathic conversations/

It was dark and raining hard outside on the worst night of the genki teen's so far eventful life. This, so far, had to be the single worst thing that could ever happen, even worse than Yohji crashing his computer from downloading to much porn! No, this…this was far to evil to be happening to him. After he had waited, so painstakingly carefully prepared everything for this night, just to be…No, concentrate on getting the target, and getting out alive, time for regrets later, when they would matter. …If only fate were half as kind.

Thinking back on the moments and events leading until now, he never would've guessed that this was what was coming. Once again they had their orders, and had a sick "person", if one could still be called that after doing things like this, and Omi was their bait. Dressed in an all but transparent black and clingy club outfit, picked out graciously by Yohji, it complimented him in all the right areas. His eyes seemed drawn out by the sparkling material of his see-through crop-top, and his low rising pants just made him all the more appealing. Complete with a set of velvet kitty ears and tail, there was a thick necklace that doubled as a collar he was using as his entrance card. Black boots completed the ensemble, the one that had affected each member of the younger assassin's team in more ways than they'd openly admit. Because of the type of place this was, it was important that he not stand out too much from everyone, or so everyone else insisted.

Staking out the perimeter of a currently vacant warehouse, frequented for multitudes of underground "parties", he kept his ears open for a sound of any kind that would giveaway his target's location. After his team had stalked him and learned his daily routine, there was nowhere other than here for him to show up, his "clients" would be waiting near by. But even though they had their own specific parts for this mission, Omi was scared. He had done an extensive background check on the target, and what he found wasn't pretty. This man sold boys into…

"Omi?" The worried voice rang through the communicator and startled him out of his thoughts while he should've been paying careful attention. He shook his head, regaining his composer and attempting to listen for any sound that would give way for someone's location. If there was trouble…He absently fingered his communicator as his mind wandered for the umpteenth time in this single night. He had missed the dark figure move out and to him.

Without a sound the young assassin hit the floor, while the target carefully found and disconnected the communicator and what little weapons Omi had managed to carry on his person. At this rate the fast acting paralyzing poison would last on the pretty little killer for at least an hour, not allowing an escape attempt as he was purchased. Smiling, the target and a guard took Omi and left that room for a hidden on, behind the main stage where he would be the main event tonight. There was no doubt that he was to be quite the popular little one, and he was amply dressed to boot, saving them much more time seeing as how they only had a half-hour until the party tonight began. He wondered vaguely how much this little dear could rake in, and quietly anticipated the money he'd earn from this one alone…

When Omi had finally come to, the walls around him seemed to be pounding in a beat, even though it was still dark and slightly hushed. His legs chained him to the floor with thick chains; they didn't hinder all movement though, seeing as how he could stand a little. Through his mangled thoughts he realized he wasn't able to think straight, and pretty much gave up on trying to do so. He also wondered why he felt afraid, and why images of the Weiss team kept invading his mind.

The target and two others had come back in and started talking to each other before Omi realized he could barely understand what was going on. What he did get was that there were many people here, and he was excited, and couldn't wait to tell about _him_. When they came close enough to touch him, Omi started to try and squirm away. "Stop him," the target lazily ordered as one of the guards held him in a strong hindering grasp. "But don't hurt him," he hissed through his teeth and the guard lightened up a little.

After they had finally taken him from the cell, he found that he couldn't escape. He had guards holding his arms and leading him as they took the stage, Omi still fighting as much as his slightly paralyzed body would allow him. He was only vaguely aware of the shouts and other such talk surrounding him as he felt his mind being probed. Something that even in this state he recognized.

/Schuldig…/ He hissed, unaware of the current exchange being done, to immersed in this now. What were _they_ doing here! A nasally laugh invaded his coherent thoughts and he wondered if he had given away anything important to Schwartz.

/Calm down, your mind was too hazy to get anything from/ Omi felt the smirk of the other and hoped that he would just go away. And that this would end soon. He looked frantically to find him in the crowd, and was startled when he was tapped on the shoulder. A large grin was on the telepath's face as he brought Omi back to this world, Nagi standing quietly beside him and watching rather intently. "You're coming home with us, Katzchen."

Omi thought there was no way he could be more confused as he was taken out by Schuldig and Nagi, escorted would probably be a better term if he wasn't being taken against his will. He was showed off a little throughout the club, and Omi thought Nagi looked a little upset by this, but he only muttered that they should hurry along. After which he was bodily dragged out and placed into their car, where the gaijin precog and resident madman awaited them. The only answer to his questions was, "Kittens hurt God…" as his world blacked out yet again.


	2. Safely Here

AN: Sorry they're such short chapters! Perhaps my muse'll pity you as the story develops further…

/Telepathic conversations

I'm not exactly sure how to spell it. xx;

MikaSamu- Thank you for the comment!

ExtremeToast- Yup! koff

Laura- Thank you as well. I tried my best!

The Bard's Apprentice- Patience, it will all fall into place in due time. XD koff

When he had finally regained consciousness, Omi instinctively noticed that something was wrong. He was nestled safely in a bunch of very warm blankets, and feeling very comfortable, as bright beams from a persistent sun shone through shut blinds. Although his sleepy mind couldn't quite place it, something was odd; he just knew that something just wasn't right. And no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling and fall back to sleep. As drowsiness left him slowly, as it is prone to do, he pondered on what fact could possibly keep him from sleep when he was obviously so very comfortable. And as he pondered, he became increasingly more aware of the other small form resting lightly half upon him and half upon the bed. Nagi and he…

/Not a word Kitten, he was a good boy and saved up his 'allowance' in order to save you; remember that. He is your master foremost. /

Omi blushed brightly, staring intently at his "captor". Honestly, he never thought that _he_ would do something like this, leaving it up to the others. But further more, he had questions that he could all but feel burning up in order to release. He wanted, no, needed answers/"Saved up"? Why? How? What---/

The German cut him off; and he felt as though his ability to think was lost momentarily. /Do you have to think so loud/ Omi "heard" other bits he couldn't make out, a foreign language, and multiple swears to make a drunken Yohji blush, well more so than the alcohol had made him anyway. /Are you naïve or just dense/ finally, he was getting an answer to something/Have you no idea what those others would've done had Nagles here hadn't _insisted_ on a _pet_? And he had behaved for so long…/

Omi frowned as nasally laughter filled his mind and coherent thought. He found this hard to believe, but this was the German he was "speaking" to after all…

/Nein, nein Katzchen. I tell you no lie. If you refuse to believe me, why not ask him latter/

/What were yu guys doing there anyway/ His bright and usually happy brilliant blue eyes narrowed into an unhappy glare.

/Because we are paid to do our job, as are you, Kitten. He wanted to know how to get such a catch too…/ The German's laughter filled his mind for the second time and he could tell that he never wanted to experience such a thing ever again. /Until then, Nagi has first dibs on you. /

Omi could feel Schuldig leave his mind, and he thought freely once again. He blushed as he thought over their previous 'discussion', and wondered vaguely how it was he was supposed to get away. He also watched the telekinetic in question as he frowned suddenly in his sleep, eyebrows knitting as he moved and clung onto Omi. Strange, Omi didn't seem to want to leave anymore, and he had a stranger feeling that Nagi's irratic actions were due to Schuldig. He'd frown to if he showed up in his mind while was sleeping. He wondered if Nagi had to put up with it often, and suddenly felt for the boy, hugging him as well.

"Nagi?" He carefully rubbed soothing circles on the others back, not sure why he suddenly felt like he should. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, lovely brown eyes fluttered open to meet the blue ones. "…Yes, I'm fine…" His voice was kind, and it startled Omi. He was still an "enemy", yes?

"I'm sorry Omi," Nagi immediately got up, eyes wide and looking upset, but he turned away quickly. "I-I didn't…I-I'm sorry…" he seemed so confused and upset that Omi didn't think he could feel angry at him at all. "But…you have to stay here…" His eyes were meeting his again, "Weiss…they never could've made in time…Please, don't be mad with me…"

"I'm not," Omi felt compelled to say it, and he did. He saw no reason to be angry with him, when he should've been. Eventually, the two fell into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the warmth of the other. Omi was clad in Nagi's pajamas, but they were on top of his "clothes" from the night before. Omi looked about the considerably comfortably sized bedroom, and noticed the computer monitor right away. Nagi smiled and just nodded.

"Why do they--"?

"Call you Kitten? Because that is how I told them to refer to you," Nagi looked up at Omi as though he was afraid that he would be mad. He was pleasantly startled when Omi leaned in and hugged him in response though, and took it as a hint that it was fine. Well, as fine as these matters would permit.

"Crawford said that we should shop for your clothes today," Nagi quietly mentioned as he stood, walking over to his own closet and grabbing a change of clothes. Gesturing to the said selection, "You can wear whatever you want until then…And I can show you where the bathrooms are…" He was quiet again while Omi got up and picked out something simple. He would just have to follow him then, right? What other choice did he have, until he got outside at least…Then maybe?

/Don't think about it Katzchen…/ the warning from the German was all he needed to confirm an instant failure in an escape attempt. But even still, maybe being with Nagi wouldn't be too bad…

"Those two should hurry up…Else we may never get our chance Farfie…" Schuldig spoke quietly to the Irish man sitting on the couch's arm licking a knife. They awaited both the youngest members of the teams to arrive so they could shop, Schuldig anticipating what he could do to harass the clerks and what Farfarello would do amusing this time.


	3. You Alone

((AN: Sorry about the delay! Hope you enjoy this update!))

"Kitten?" Nagi's voice was low, just barely loud enough to draw Omi's attention to him. "Do you like these?" Holding out the outfits, Nagi nervously waited Omi's judgment. Shifting his weight nervously, he wondered if the dark blue shorts equipped with decorative chains and lighter blue shirt were along the lines of Omi's tastes.

"Yes!" The boy smiled, and Nagi sighed in relief. Really, he had been all but holding his breath in anticipation of the reply! They were shopping more, as they had been all day. This time they were alone, Schuldig off flirting with some of the current customers and Farfarello scaring half of Japan's population with looks alone. Crawford had wandered off somewhere, just telling Nagi to come and find him once they'd finished. Slightly confused by the actions, he shrugged it off as Crawford having another vision or something. Either way, he was grateful for the alone time he was having, getting to know Omi better.

Putting the accepted outfit in a cart they had took along with them, Nagi quietly thought over what else Omi would need for a more comfortable stay in their eventful house.

"Ne…Nagi-kun?" Omi fidgeted a little, and Nagi wondered at the nickname he'd earned. It was just like Omi to do such a thing, but still…

"Why aren't you getting any clothes too?" Omi's face was turning a light pink color, forcing Nagi to blush as well. Looking off, Omi pointed to a new display. "Don't you like that?"

Taking in the black jean shorts and matching black shirt, covered in a dragon design, Nagi nodded. "Yeah, do you want it?"

"Only if you get it too!" Omi looked determined, and Nagi caved. There was just no getting around it, he couldn't say no to him!

"Okay," Nagi left Omi's side to retrieve two sets. When he returned to the cart, placing both down neatly and used his powers to fold up the newer additions to the cart. Strange, he hadn't put anything in there since that other outfit! When he looked around, he smiled when he saw Omi cutely flitting between some racks, getting his arms full with clothes.

"For you!" He looked pleased with himself, and once again Nagi wasn't able to deny him anything, other than his wish to leave of course!

"Alright… Are these enough clothes for you?" He made a small motion to the cart, letting Omi take in the current bounty they had. They had everything except new pajamas, and if Omi was pleased with what they had they could move on to that section right now. When he got the energetic nod, he pulled the cart around and headed to their new destination.

"Oh, how cute!" Omi bounded into a new section. Leaving Nagi behind as he quickly pulled out twin pajamas. So far they'd been putting in two of everything, Nagi just wanting to please Omi, and Omi wanting to match Nagi. Putting the other new set of pajamas Omi picked out, Nagi looked up to see what caught the attention of his Omi this time.

"We can match!" Omi, quite pleased with him self, threw in the matching pairs of light blue pajamas that were littered with little rabbits, and another set of light purple with strips and enlarged spots of different pastel colors.

"You two finished yet?" The both of them jumped and swiveled around to face the newly arrived Crawford, arms full of what looked like new pajamas and clothes as well. Putting the new load in the cart, he spared a look at Nagi, "There are two of each." So he did have a vision! The tone he had took spoke volumes to the two that Crawford's choice of clothes was not up for discussion.

Crawford had control of the cart as they made their way to the front of the store, where all the cashiers were located. Looking around, Nagi spotted the missing two members waiting impatiently at the automatic doors and catching his eye.

/About time! Nagles, you sure take a long time to shop! …It had better be worth it…/

Nagi shook his head, fighting the rising blush that threatened to cross his face as he avoided Schuldig's wink.

/Oh yeah, we train you're little pet tonight. Don't want him getting any ideas of running off, do we/

/…I know…/ Nagi looked back at Omi, who returned his gaze with a small smile of his own. Amazing, was he really okay with being unable to escape?

/You won't find them here, kitty…/ Schuldig gave Omi his attention now, eyes hardening at the boy's wandering gaze. /Crawford never would've let us come here had they a chance at showing up. /

/Shut up/ Omi glared back, uncharacteristically angered by the orange haired annoyance. He had a bad feeling about this…

"Kitten," Crawford broke the silence, looking down at Omi with an even gaze. Taking a deep breath, Omi prepared himself for the worst. Just before they all came in, Nagi had muttered an apology to him, and now he saw why.

"You are to be _very_ obedient. In order to do anything, you must first receive permission to do so. Also, you have to follow our orders, unless Nagi tells you otherwise. Remember, you must _always_ do as Nagi says. If you don't, you'll be punished in one way or another. Understood?"

Omi blinked. Were they taking away his free will?

/Correct, Katzchen/

Shaking his head to remove the feel of Schuldig inside it, he looked up at the completely serious Crawford. Behind him, Nagi shuddered, an apologetic look visible in his eyes.

"…Omi?" Nagi sat next to him, both on Nagi's bed with the door locked securely. "I'm sorry about all this…And as for what Crawford said, that only applies to when we're going out or if there's anyone over. Okay?" His gaze was averted, unable to bear the thought of Omi hating him for some reason.

"Okay," his reply came in a tiny voice, and he carefully cupped Nagi's chin, forcing him to look at him. "…It's not entirely you're fault."

Nagi shivered, relieved that there was no sign of resentment about Omi. "You…don't hate me?"

"I'm…not sure why not, but no. I don't hate you at all." He was being completely sincere, and it made Nagi glad.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Omi slowly released Nagi's face.

"But first," he closed the distance between them, kissing Omi lightly. When Omi gasped, he took advantage of the slightly open mouth, deepening their kiss. He was taken off guard when Omi kissed back, passionately.

When they both needed air again, Nagi broke off and marveled at Omi's reluctance to let him go. "You're sure that this is okay?"

For his response, Omi leaned forward and nipped at Nagi's neck. While he attacked his neck, Nagi let his hands wander under Omi's shirt and dragged it up slowly. Once it was gone, he admired the now bare upper body, not overly muscular but very attractive. Letting his hands wander about, he loved the feel of Omi squirming against him. It wasn't long before Omi mimicked Nagi, smirking at the other boy.

"Is that all?" He had seductively tilted his body, just out of Nagi's reach.

"Far from it," Nagi pulled him back, and supported his weight while he removed the clothes blocking him from being intimate.

"You too!" Omi playfully smacked away Nagi's wandering hands, and made him stand up. Joining him and pressing their chests together, Omi slid off the pants then slowly removed the underwear, teasing Nagi the whole time. "That's better," Omi sighed happily, hugging him close and pressing their newly exposed bodies together. So this is why Yohji—

He was forced to change his thoughts when he was pressed down and back onto the bed. Nagi staying on top, snaking his hand back down to tease Omi. "Let me…enter you?"

"Do it!" Omi gasped, flushed and desperate suddenly.

Smirking, Nagi had Omi suck his fingers, which was done eagerly. Pulling back, he had Omi roll over, and he carefully inserted his probing fingers. He watched all of Omi's actions, making sure he had enjoyed being prepared. Searching, he wondered why Omi suddenly shivered and went helpless beneath him, moaning and gasping his name.

Pulling out his fingers, he smiled at the aggravated moan he was given. "Just a moment, I need to find something…" He searched the dresser, pulling out some lube he had snatched earlier from Schuldig. Coating himself with a handful of the stuff, he placed the lubricant on the floor and out of the way before returning to Omi. "Okay," he grinned at Omi's eagerly displayed rear, lifted up slightly for access.

"I love you Omi!" Nagi thrust himself deep inside of Omi, wanting to hit that one spot again. The loud moans and repeated 'Nagi!' encouraged him, and he stroked Omi's neglected cock, doubling the pleasure it seemed. As he managed to hit Omi's special spot, he thrusted harder and deeper, unable to torture his love tonight; he moaned when they came simultaneously. But didn't pull out until after he had licked his hand clean of Omi's seed, adoring the way he tasted.

Resting next to his Omi, he smiled when he was quickly embraced while Omi snuggled against him.

"I love you too!" Nagi almost missed the whispered words, but he went into a happy shock after finding out his love was accepted. He lovingly draped an arm around Omi's back, content to be with him.

"You little imps!" Schuldig angrily banged on the locked door, shouting in his rage. "Don't think we don't know what just happened!"

Omi smiled and kept his gaze on his newly discovered love, and startled Nagi once again, "Good, let them know!"


	4. I'll be with you

AN: xx Wow, such a delay! Honestly I had massive writer's block and tried three times to continue. I really should stop making plots, I never stick to them!

Kels: xx You made me feel so guilty!

………/

Honestly, Nagi was feeling a little uneasy this morning. Once he had finally woken up, slowly remembering with a smile all that took place just the night before, he remembered how strange Schuldig had been. Just why had he sounded so angry? Wasn't he the one to usually encourage acts of this nature? This was almost his idea after all!

With a slight groan, he picked his tired body up and guiltily thought of how much pain Omi must still be in. Looking over to his side he could see the small form curled up, sleeping almost peacefully. As yet another sharp pang settled deep within his being, Nagi decided to leave Omi alone for a little bit. It was the least he could do, seeing as how he was forced into this mess after all; besides he needed a shower.

It didn't take long for him to gather the new clothes, yet another benefit of telekinetic powers, and quickly stood up and left Omi sleeping alone. Without a moment's hesitation he walked quickly to his door, but stopped before exiting the room. Crawford said they could all tell Omi what to do, so he would need some defense! Not wanting to see Omi, he looked quickly for the nearest sheet of paper and something to write with.

Once they were spotted he had a hold of them faster than assumed humanly possible and scrolled out a messy order in his haste. 'Don't obey anything they say.' Hopefully that'll save him some time… He used his powers once more to send the message over to Omi, letting it rest where he'd surely find it upon waking.

Finally he let himself out of the room and quietly through the house. If he were lucky Crawford was the only one awake! He wouldn't bother much with Omi, right? He almost got the feeling he resented the boy, but that was probably because he was another mouth to feed. A mouth that wasn't helping their group but in fact part of the opposing team! Oh yeah, he probably was none too found of keeping Omi, alive, in their house.

With a quiet sigh, he felt relieved when he reached the bathroom without interference. Really he should've been extremely suspicious, Schuldig wasn't being a loud ass and Farfarello wasn't trying to make some kind of bloody mess somewhere. But, the silence was welcomed; for the first time he made to the bathroom without wanting to murder someone!

………/

Schuldig smirked; quietly gratefully he was indeed an assassin. Farfarello was waiting back at their room, he promised to bring him a special treat just as long as he kept inconspicuous and silent. Apparently he really wanted whatever he thought Schuldig was getting, since there hadn't been a single sound since he left. Amazing, he really needed to try bribing him again later if it was this effective!

Naggles was nervous it seemed, and it just made the whole ordeal all the sweeter. He was well aware that Nagi was leaving little Omi all alone for a while. Perfect for his plan, how convenient! Hiding in the hallway, just out of Nagi's way, he watched the boy wander off. How sweet, he honestly thought he was safe! Oh, he really should know better than that!

Once he was sure Nagi was away, he took advantage of the unlocked door as he slipped inside the boy's room. Omi was still sleeping soundly, and it was easy for him to pick up the small Weiss kitten. Before he left he saw the note left behind, and wondered if Nagi thought that would seriously be enough. Chuckling softly to himself he left, kitten in tow, and returned to Farfarello.

………/

"Good morning little kitty, seems like you wandered off a bit too far!"

The nasally voice dragged him out of the sweet dreams he imagined he was having, and he opened his eyes slowly to take in what was going on. The first thing he saw was the brightest shade of orange, the shade that should be deemed illegal for causing others eye damage. He quickly shut his eyes, and turned his head before looking at something less, intense, to adjust his waking eyes with. What he saw scared him beyond words mentionable.

Somehow he had gotten from Nagi's room to somewhere less pleasant with none other than Schuldig _and_ Farfarello! "What the—Why are you guys here!"

"Why Kitten, it was you who stumbled in to us! I should be asking _you_ what you want, or is it obvious?" his voice wasn't something you really wanted to hear first thing in the morning. Especially not when it was a matter like this!

"What do you mean!" Really, he was in no position to be demanding anything.

"All in due time…" That smirk just radiated some perverted ulterior motive. Such a motive Omi felt wouldn't be so healthy for him self if they got their way.

"The kitten will hurt God," The white haired man made himself known now, and Omi feared the worst. Whatever he was involved in never ended up so well.

"There's no one to save you now, Omi. Nagi's not going to come for you…" As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't fight the insecurity he had. Really, he didn't believe Nagi would come, just as his teammates never showed up for him.

………/

Crawford stood silently outside the bathroom door, waiting for the future he foresaw to come to be. He was well aware of what Schuldig and Farfarello were up to; in fact it was he who gave him the idea to act in the first place! If things all went according to plan, they'd be down one kitten, and he'd have Nagi all to himself. Really, he couldn't believe the nerve of that boy, just waltzing in and stealing Nagi away. Now, Omi was going to pay…

………/

Aya paced the flower shop impatiently, eager to shut down early for once. It had been too long for Omi to just be missing, and there hadn't been a single word from the boy! He would at least have the sense to contact them, and tell them how to get him back, right? Deep down he dreaded the reality; Manx had warned them already that Schwarz was in fact involved…

"Omi-kun…" He never felt so worried; his heart was breaking every moment without the genki teen. But he wasn't the only one upset with the loss. It was agreed tonight would be their rescue mission, and he prayed that they weren't already too late.

………/

AN: Whew! Some motives are starting to be revealed….


	5. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	6. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


End file.
